I'm Not Superman
by btrstories
Summary: Of course he's not Superman, but he's a leader to his friends, and a hero to others. A couple of one-shot's on our cute BTR guy, Kendall! I will leave this as complete, unless you have a request for me. :D
1. The Beanie

**A/N: Hey! Person...whoever you are. So, I decided to do this, since I've seen other's do it, but I don't think I've seen one for Kendall...if there WAS one, WOW I must be blind, which is weird, because I have very good eye sight. I go to the eye doctor and they always check my eyes, I mean, what elses would they be doing? Their the eye doctors! Duh! And-what am I doing? This isn't time to talk about my social life!**

**Oky doky, so I'll take requests! Of course, that was in the summary! Right? Anyway's, I'll do angst, even humor, or anything else.(But I'm better at those two) And THIS one, I just thought of it. Tee-hee :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever claimed, to own Big Time Rush. (Okay that sounded SO unlike me. It sounded...fancy.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One:<em>**

Mrs. Knight opened the front door of her house, and saw all of Kendall's friends.

''Hey Mrs. Knight, is uh, Kendall here?'' Little 10 year-old, James asked.

''Yeah, I think he's still sleeping...''

''You checked if he wasn't dead right?'' Logan asked, looking aa bit worried, as Mrs. Knight laughed.

''Don't worry...he's still alive. I just have no idea what's up with him...''

''Why do you say that?'' Carlos asked.

_Flashback:_

_''Kendall! It's almost noon honey! Time to get up!'' Mrs. Knight yelled, as she went over to her 10 year-old, son's bedroom. She had a laundry basket, but she then stopped,, and ducked, when she saw a lamp being thrown, and coming right at her. Then, she stood up, and had her hair going to her face.''I'll just come back later...'' She said, as she just left._

_End of Flashback._

''Wow...well, you mind, if, we go?'' James asked.

''Hold on.'' Mrs. Knight put one finger up, and went to her right side. The guys were just exchanging weird looks, and were trying to see what Mrs. Knight was up to. Then, they all tried to act normal, when they saw Mrs. Knight stand up straight again.''Here you go boys...''

''Uhm, w-why do we need helmets? Carlos is the one who wears his helmet at all times.'' James said, grabbing the helmet from Mrs. Knight's hand, as well as Logan.

''But, you also might need, these...'' Mrs. Knight paused, and gave all 3, protective gear that you wear under your jersey in hockey.

The guys looked at her, and grabbed them, as they came inside, and started to put the gear on.

* * *

><p>James breathed deeply, and knocked on Kendall's door.''K-kendall? Uhm, are you okay?''<p>

''No!'' They all heard.

''Okay, that's...great,'' James said sarcastically.''So, yeah, w-were coming in now...'' James then started opening the bedroom door very slowly, as Carlos and Logan peeked in. Then, James opened the door all the way, and then, his eyes widened.''DUCK!'' He yelled, as he and Logan ducked.

''WHERE?" Carlos asked.

''Dude!'' James yelled, as he pulled Carlos to the ground. Then, they all saw a stack of books, pass right at the top of their head's.''Since when does he read?'' Logan asked, as James just shrugged.

''Kendall!'' Carlos yelled, getting up, and holding on tightly to his helmet. His room was totally destroyed. They can hear Kendall, but they couldn't see him. His bed was even flipped over.''Guys? I'm goin' in...'' Carlos said, as he yelled, and jumped over the bed.''Found him!'' Carlos yelled, as he grabbed Kendall from his arms.

''Dude, what's up with you?'' James asked, as he and Logan got up from the floor.

''I, I lost-I lost...m-my...''

''Kendall! Use your words please!'' Logan yelled.

''I lost my beanie!'' Right then, the guys exchanged confused, and weird looks.

''Are you serious! That's what this is all about?'' James shouted.

''Guys!'' Kendall yelled, getting up straight, and getting off of Carlos's grip.''Without that, I get bad luck...''

''Bad luck?'' Logan asked, taking off his helmet.''That's ridiculous...''

''Oh really? Well, if I even get OUT of this room, something happens to me! I went to the bathroom, and when I was washing my hands, the toilet just, broke, all the water fell to the ground. I have NO idea HOW that happened! I didn't eve touch the thing! Then, I heard my mom's phone ring, so I went over to the kitchen, and slipped on a banana. Then, when I finally got her phone, it was a text message.''

''And? Did you read it?'' Logan asked.

''Well, yes, for personal reasons only!''

''Like what?''

''I'll tell you when I think of some! Then, the text read; This phone will self-distruct in 5 seconds.''

''What? There's no way a text message could-''

''Oh but it did,'' Kendall said, interrupting James.''And now, my mom is looking for her phone.''

''Come on buddy, let's just, go get some fresh air!'' Logan said.

''No.'' Kendall told him, folding his arms, as the others just exchanged looks, and nodded.

*5 min. later*

''No!'' Kendall yelled, as Logan and Carlos were grabbing him by the leg's, and James, was grabbing him by the arms. They took him outside, and closed the house door.''See? No bad luck.'' James said, smiling and patting his blonde friend on the back.

Kendall was shaking, and he took one step forward, then, he looked at the sky.''Yeah, I guess your-'' Kendall stopped, when he saw the whole sky go dark, as it started to rain. Then, a piece of cardboard was just thrown at him.''I'm going back inside!'' He yelled, going over to the door, and trying to open it.

''Dude!'' James yelled.

''No!''

''But Kendall!'' Logan yelled.

''No! I'm going back inside!''

''Kend-''

''Stop!'' Kendall interrupted Carlos, as James shook his head, and just took out something from Kendall's back pocket.

''It was in your back pocket the whole time!'' James yelled, as Kendall turned around, smiled, and grabbed the beanie from James. He then put it on, and saw the sun come back.

''I don't understand how that's possible...'' Logan said.

**A/N: Who knew a beanie can mean so much to someone? Lol, well, my beanie means a lot to me, so yeah. :)**

**-I'll take any requests, it doesn't matter if it's about how...let's say, that Kendall was there for the guys, or that, the guys were there for Kendall, or he was there for other people, like his sister. :) Any.**

**Review? Or do you have a request?**

**-btrstories**


	2. Sick

**A/N:This one is a request from: BigTimeRush-BTR! Hope you like it :) I did my best.** **Oh, and they are living at the P.W. here :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>_

''Hey Mrs. Knight,'' Logan was fixing his collar, and came into the living room with James and Carlos behind him.''Were going to Rocque Records, and-'' Logan stopped, and looked around, as well as James. Carlos was just in his phone.

''Oh no!'' Carlos yelled.

''Where's Kendall?'' James asked.

''Ugh! What's wrong with these bird's! Why are they so angry!'' Carlos yelled, as James just shook his head.

''Guys,'' Mrs. Knight said, as all 3 boys turned to her.''He's right here...''

The guys then looked over at Kendall, who was thrown in the orange couch.''Wow, you look awful dude!'' James said, sitting down next to his blonde friend.

''Jee, thanks...'' Kendall said, sarcastically.

''He woke up and had a fever. Then, he told me his head hurt a lot.'' Said Mrs. Knight.''He has a runny nose, and James, I'm warning you, stay away from him.''

''Well, I'm gonna call Gustavo, and tell him we can't come,'' Logan said, grabbing his phone and dialing Gustavo's number. James, on the other hand, just stood up slowly.

''Oh, guys, I gotta go get the food at the market. KATIE!'' Mrs. Knight yelled, as Katie came down from the swirly slide.''Wow, what's wrong with-''

''Don't worry, guys? I need you to take care of him. Were almost out of food, and I also need you to give him the medicine. Here's the big spoon.'' Mrs. Knight said, giving James a big spoon.

''Wow...this is a BIG spoon...''

''Well I'm off, bye. Be good, and Kendall, I hope you feel better sweety. I love you, be back soon.'' Mrs. Knight lastly said, after her and Katie left.

''Well don't worry buddy! We are here for you, just like your always there for us!'' Carlos yelled excitedly.

''Well, Gustavo's mad,'' Logan said.

''Why? Well, how can you tell? 'Cause he's always yelling...'' James said, putting the big spoon down in the table.

''Well, first he yelled, but he said he spilled hot coffee in his pants, then I heard Kelly come, and she told me we can have the day off, because she had to take Gustavo to the hospital. He was stressed out to much...''

''Dang,'' Carlos said.

''Guys? Can you, give me some juice?'' Kendall asked.

''Sure! That's what best buddy's do right?'' Carlos said, gong over to the fridge, and grabbing orange juice.

''Okay, but first,'' Logan paused, and put his phone down. Then, he grabbed the medicine, and poured some in the big spoon.''You need to drink this...'' He said, as Kendall shook his head.

''Come on dude.''

''No.''

''You need to!''

''No!''

''Kendall, your acting like a little kid!''

''I'm not drinking that!''

''Drink it!''

''Fine...''

''Thank you!''

''BUT, you try it first...''

''What? But-fine! Just to show you, that it's not that bad!'' Logan said, as he drank the spoon full of medicine. Then, he pointed at something behind Kendall. Kendall turned around, as Logan spit out the medicine behind the couch. Then, Kendall turned back to Logan.''See! Yummy!''

Kendall just gave him a weird look.

''Dude, you just-''

''Carlos!'' Logan yelled.

''But you just-''

''Kendall? C-can you pass me that pillow behind you?'' Logan asked, with a fake smile, as Kendall gave him the pillow. Then, Logan stopped smiling, and just threw the pillow at Carlos, making him fall to the ground. James just stepped a few inches away from Carlos.

''Guys, can you make me some pancakes?'' Kendall asked, ringing a small bell that Logan gave him.

''Coming right up!'' Carlos said, grabbing the pancake maker, then, he just fell, and dropped it on the ground.

Kendall sneezed, and took a look at his friends.

A couple of minutes passed, and Carlos came to Kendall.

''Here you go,'' Carlos then gave Kendall burned pancakes. Kendall took a look at them, then he just looked at Carlos.''What? Oh! I'm so sorry!'' He said, as he went over to the kitchen table, and grabbed the syrup, and poured it on the pancake.''There you go.'' He said, with a smile, as Kendall just shook his head.

''What else do you need Kendall?'' Logan asked.''Do you still feel bad?'' Kendall then shook his head.

''You know, I don't know what we have to do. Logan's the doctor here...'' James said.

''Okay, Kendall, here, put this thermometer in your mouth for a few seconds.'' Logan said, giving Kendall a thermometer, as he put it in his mouth.

In a few seconds, it beeped, and Logan took it, and read it.''Hmm, 85. Well at least it went down...''

''Hey, guys? You can take a break,'' Kendall said, as he sniffed.''I'm feeling better...now...''

''Oh, no...were staying with you!'' Carlos said, all smily.

''Well, I'm gonna sit down...'' Logan said, as he sat down next to Kendall. Then, Kendall accidently sneezed on him.

''Ah! He sneezed on me! I'm gonna get sick now!'' Logan yelled, as he got up. Then, he just fixed his collar, and tried acting totally normal.

''Don't worry buddy! I-it's not like your gonna get sick and we end up taking care of the both of you!'' James said,as him and Carlos just laughed.

Later:

Logan and Kendall were on the orange couch, as they both sneezed. Then, Logan rang the small bell.''Guys!'' He yelled, as Kendall took the bell away from him.''Guys!'' Kendall yelled, as Logan tried taking the bell away from him.

''This is gonna be a long week...'' James said.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's not that good, but I was distracted by this beautiful song. Well, I did my best anyway.**

**Review? Or any request?**

**-btrstories**


End file.
